Sweet Dreams
by bethanyhallen
Summary: He hasn't slept in his own bed in a week and a half. The first night she was fine with it, the third night it was still okay. It was the sixth night of sleeping next to a tornado she realized something had to be done.


**Disclaimer**: They are not mine...Not at all. AM does an amazing job with them so I don't really care that I don't own them.

**A/N**: So, I am not really a writer and once you start reading I am sure that you will see that. It's just fun for me to do now and then. Hope you like this little bit of fluff. Yes, that's all it is now. Fluff. Maybe, I'll get into the angst at some point. Maybe this is the last you hear of me. I'm not really sure just yet. But please review and let me know what I am doing right or how badly I am screwing up the characters. Also, this hasn't been beta'd so all those little errors I know you will find...yeah, overlook them. Or you could be my beta! In the mean time Enjoy!

It's the middle of the night, it's dark and she's freezing. There's something putting pressure on her chest and she can't quite open her eyes enough to focus on just what is weighing her down.

'Foot,' she realizes. A foot.

There's a foot in her face, a leg thrown over her upper torso and an arm under her legs.

He hasn't slept in his own bed in a week and a half. The first night she was fine with it, the third night it was still okay. It was the sixth night of sleeping next to a tornado she realized something had to be done.

After a warning from her, he'd started out in his own bed, but three in the morning had come on night seven and there he was again...four nights later and nothing has changed.

She shakes the man next to her. Of course he's sleeping soundly.

"Huh," he asks in a sleep fogged voice. But before she can speak a word he's out of conscious again.

"Wake up for a minute," she tries again shaking him slightly harder.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks siting up.

"You think you could do something about this?"

"About what?"

Surely he has to know what she's talking about. But after watching him for a moment she doesn't see it register with him what she could be talking about. So she gestures with the tilt of her head toward the cause of her concern.

"What am I supposed to do?"

She sighs a bit exasperated with him.

"You could take care of it. I mean, this is your fault."

He looks at her for a second, "How is this my fault?"

"Gee, I don't know, who was the one who wanted to watch the original "Dawn of the Dead"? The least you could have done was watch it alone," she half whispers but the tone of her voice makes him fully aware of the level of her anger.

"I'm sorry. I told you, I thought..."

"I know, I know, you're sorry you thought he was asleep. Just next time..." she trails off her hands making a sweeping gesture toward the middle of the bed.

"Next time I'll make sure he's asleep. Next time I'll make sure I'm the only one in the house before I watch something that horror filled."

She gives him a smirk, her lip lifting a little in the process as she tries not to breakout into a full-blown smile.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I also just realized we've shared our bed for close to two weeks." He says leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let me take care of him."

She watches him as he gets out of bed and leans over to reach the small form lying close to her. The small body heavy with sleep barely registers the movement.

"I'll be back," Castle whispers back to her. His hand rubbing small circles on the back of the bundle he now has in his arms.

Her eyes follow him as leaves.

She lays her head back against the soft pillows, bringing the blankets to her shoulders.

"There you go sweet boy," she hears the soft voice through the monitor.

"Daddy?" The sleepy voice says in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Want to sleep in the big bed."

She hears rustling through the monitor and can imagine Castle shifting up onto the bed with their son.

"I think you're going to have to get used to sleeping in your bed again bud. I know it may seem scary, but there's nothing in here to be scared of." He tries to soothe.

"But what about under the bed…you can't see all the way under," the three-year old tries to rationalize.

"You know, your sister used to think there was something under there as well. But you know what? She had me there to check for her."

"You would check? You can see all the way back in the back? It's dark under there too daddy."

"I can, little man. Anytime you need me to, I am right here."

She can hear the silence through the speaker, knows that her son is thinking about what his dad is saying. Knowing his dad would never lie to him.

"Okay, then can you do it now?"

"You bet."

She can hear him as he gets down on the floor, "Nope, nothing, all clear bud."

"Okay, I believe you. Nothin' is there. But...what about when you leave?"

"Andrew, I promise everything will be okay, no matter if I stay here or go back to my room." She hears him say softly.

"So will you just stay for a wittle while…just till I fall asweep?"

"Okay, I'll stay. But when you fall asleep I am going back to my bed and you are going to stay here right?"

"Yeah…" Their son says and she can hear the unshed tears in his voice. He's trying to show his dad he's not scared.

Castle moves to lay on the bed the covers rustling and the bed creaking.

"Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, little man."

She's drifting just on the edge of sleep and hasn't felt the mattress dip signaling Castle's return. Squinting open one eye she sees it's been over twenty minutes and the only sounds coming through the monitor now is the even breathing of her husband and her son.

She gets out of the bed makes her way to the room at the top of the stairs that was once the guest room she stayed in all those years ago. The door is ajar and her view of the bed perfect for her to see her three-year old curled around her husband, his head lying on his father's chest, Castle's t-shirt gathered in his small hand. She watches as Castle, even in sleep, rubbing small, comforting circles on the boys back.

This is her world.

This is what she only realized she wanted after Castle walked into her life turning it upside down and putting it back together again.

She tip toes to the small twin size bed, crawls onto it from the foot, making her way to the space between her son and the wall. Even though she does her best not to jostle her boys by the time her head hits the pillow she sees the blue eyes that have her in their sites.

"Hey."

"Hi," she whispers back to Castle.

He moves his arm from their sons back to pull her closer to them, wraps her against him, Andrew now lying between them and tucks her underneath his chin.

"He was scared…I just couldn't leave him," he tries to apologies for the two of them ending up in their sons bed at two in the morning.

"I heard. I would have stayed too," she says.

Her son has her wrapped around his little finger. Shocker.

"Well, big bed, tomorrow. Me and you, invite only."

He does get a small smile for that one.

They both know there will be three people sleeping in the big bed tomorrow night.


End file.
